The current practice of using balloons for decorative purposes normally requires a plurality of balloons tied together, forming animated objects and other decorative motifs. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,926, 4,927,400 and 4,941,856, rigid, rod-like forms are used to stretch inflated balloons to deform them and connect several balloons together for multiple balloon displays. Each balloon in the display is inflated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,463 utilizes a rigid rod in the balloon or membrane and the membrane is then inflated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,902 utilizes a flat back on which a gas-tight envelope is mounted and inflated.
Other prior art methods include inserting balloons within balloons and inflating the inner as well as the outer balloon. In each case cited above, the outer envelope of the decorative object must be airtight to allow inflation of the outer envelope.